csofandomcom-20200223-history
JANUS-11
|source = Mileage Auction |damage = 80 / 100 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 62% / 74% |weightloaded = 3% |stun = 80% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 10 |damageB = 80 / 240 |damageC = 160 / 480 }} :For the original version, see UTS-15. JANUS-11 is a JANUS pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-11 is a pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 which holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. If the user continuously hits an enemy, the Janus Transformation System will be activated which deals tremendous damage and gives further range. Advantages *High clip size *Higher damage and higher rate of fire in Janus form *Janus form won't get interrupted even after using Battle Revival or when switching to another weapon *Laser beams can penetrate objects *High stun power Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Janus form is available for a limited time only *Low rate of fire in normal mode *Expensive price *Inaccurate at long range *Takes time to achieve Janus form Tips ; Overall *The Janus form only lasts for 6 seconds. *It takes around 15 hits on a target to activate the Janus Transformation System. *When Janus form is activated, it can shoot up to 13 shots. *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-11 can deal 66,000 damage to bosses (noted that attack power has been maxed). *When the Janus form is ready to be activated, it will disappear if it is not activated after 10 seconds. *To save Janus form, switch to another weapon when the Janus Transformation System is ready. When you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Holding button at the final frame of 'insert' animation, is also able to save the Janus form. Release date This weapon was released alongside Paranoia on: *South Korea: 29 May 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 June 2014. The Reservation Ticket was sold on 3 June 2014. *China/Japan: 11 June 2014. This weapon was released through Craft system on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. *Indonesia: 15 April 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Comparisons UTAS UTS-15= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Laser beams can penetrate walls ; Neutral *Same damage in normal mode *Same ammo type *Same knockback and stun power *Same clip size ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-10%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive (+$2800) *Cannot undergo Weapon Enhancement |-| SKULL-11= ; Positive *Higher damage in both A and B modes *Has Janus Transformation System *Lighter (-13%) *Less recoil (-2%) *Cheaper (-$900) *Laser beams can penetrate walls ; Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power ; Negative *Lower rate of fire in A mode (-16%) *Lower magazine size *Longer reload time |-| BALROG-XI= ; Positive *Higher base damage (+18) *Has Janus Tranformation System *Higher magazine size *Cheaper (-$150) *Shots in Janus form have longer range than the explosive shots *Laser beams can penetrate walls *B mode can perform headshot kill with/without Deadly Shot while BALROG-XI's B mode can't ; Neutral *Same recoil *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Can be fired while reloading ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-17%) *Cannot perform explosive shots *Heavier (+3%) *Damage decreases over range in both modes Gallery File:Janus11_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus11_viewmdl_janusform.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus11_viewmdl_reload.png|Reloading File:Janus11_world_mdl_hd.png|World model File:Janus11_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Gign_wjanus11.png|A GIGN operative with JANUS-11 File:Janus11.gif|Store preview Janus11coupon.png|JANUS-11 Reservation Ticket jANUS11cRAFTsET.png|JANUS-11 Confirmed Set File:Janus11_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Janus11_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus11_taiwanposter_reservationticket.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Janus11_chinaposter.png|China poster Janus11_chinaposter2.png|Ditto File:Paranoia_janus11_japanposter.png|Japan poster File:Janus11_gign_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:1428900760_bannercso150415megaxusnewhighlight.jpg|Indonesia poster cs_assault_20141206_1743100.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_defense_20141018_1655280.jpg|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus11_hud.png|HUD icon File:Fabextrajanus11set.png|JANUS-11 Confirmed Set Drawing sound Inserting new shells After reload Changing sound Ditto Shooting sound Ditto Trivia *During Janus form, it will emit laser beams instead of pellets. *While the Janus Transform System is activated, the word "JANUS11" (in Latin) can be seen printed on the Janus figure. *This weapon shares the same Janus figure with JANUS-1 and JANUS-3. *The roman numbers "XI" can be seen printed on the magazine tube. However, if the user plays on right-handed it will be seen wrongly as "IX". *The laser beams look similar to AMP Suit's laser beam attack. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Pump Shotguns Category:12G user Category:Cash weapon Category:Janus Series Category:Limited edition weapon